


Marked

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Loudmouth your possessiveness is showing, M/M, ace and sex positive, ace characters, ace!rabble, but there it is, demi!loudmouth, not that anyone really minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth wants everyone to know who Rabble belongs to. Rabble enjoys everything about it.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is thanks to a conversation with [ Jesse. ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) Also this is the most I've written in one shot in a long time. It was also written between 1 and 4 am, so maybe not the most coherent, but I am actually pretty happy with it.  
> Loudmouth belongs to Jesse.

Loudmouth smiled as Rabble pulled on one of his shirts. It was too big on him; loose around the neck and chest, a few inches too long, yet it managed to look perfect on him. He knew it was the possessive voice in the back of his head that loved seeing Rabble wearing his clothes, or any of theirs really obviously marking him as theirs.

Sometimes Loudmouth wondered if Rabble would be interested in being marked in other ways. 

Maybe it was time for him to find out.

Loudmouth leaned over to kiss the side of Rabble’s neck, but rather than the usual light kiss, he added just a touch of suction, and a graze of his teeth. 

Rabble’s soft gasp, and little “ _ Oh _ .” told Loudmouth what he needed to know, but he wanted to make sure. 

“You like that Ra’ika?”

Rabble bit his lip a little as he nodded, “Yeah. I think I did. Would you do it again? To make sure?” Rabble’s sly smirk said he knew  _ exactly _ what saying that would do to Loudmouth.

Loudmouth scooped Rabble into his arms and laid him out on the couch. Loudmouth settled on top of him, knowing how much he loved his weight pressing down on him.

He started by going back over the hickey he already started, Rabble gasping at the renewed attention. 

Loudmouth didn’t stop there. He took his time, moving across Rabble’s neck, pulling the loose neck of the shirt down to get at his collarbone. 

He had Rabble panting and gasping in no time. One hand holding onto Loudmouth’s shoulder the other resting on the back of his head. He smiled the first time Rabble attempted to grind up against Loudmouth’s stomach, almost impossible to get any movement with the way Loudmouth was resting on top of him.

Loudmouth kissed the last mark he left. 

“More Rab’ika?”

“Yes,  _ please _ .” 

Loudmouth shivered, hearing Rabble so desperate just  _ did  _ things to him. Rabble whined softly when Loudmouth leaned back on his heels to take off both of their clothes. He hesitated at his shirt that was still on Rabble, deciding it still looked too good, and left it on. He pushed it up a little, to leave a hickey on Rabble’s hip. Rabble bucked, moaning his name, but Loudmouth held him still easily.

“ _ Lud’ika _ ,” 

“ _ Udisii _ , Rab’ika.” Loudmouth whispered against his skin. “I’ve got you.”

Rabble relaxed, despite his heavy panting. Loudmouth kissed up Rabble’s stomach until he had to jump back to the neck of the shirt. He settled back down on Rabble, but left enough room that he could get a hand around Rabble’s cock, enough precome to stroke him easily.

Rabble moaned, arching into Loudmouth’s touch. 

“You’re so  _ beautiful, _ Rab’ika. Even more so now, with my marks all over you. I just want everyone to know that you are taken, you belong to me, to  _ us _ .” They both know that even though Loudmouth had left very evident marks on Rabble, they  _ did  _ stand for all four of them. They all belong to  _ each other _ .

Loudmouth was rutting shamelessly against Rabble’s thigh. An additional plus to leaving love bites all over Rabble, was that it left him free to make all his beautiful little noises. Admittedly, they weren’t so little at this point. Gasping, and panting, and moaning; Loudmouth’s name sprinkled throughout. 

Rabble came with almost no warning, moaning loudly. Loudmouth followed him over the edge, coming over Rabble’s thigh with a moan of his own, muffled against Rabble’s neck. 

Loudmouth leaned back to start cleaning them up, and took a moment to  _ really  _ look at the effect he had had on Rabble. He was covered in dark red, and purple hickies from his neck down to his chest, with one additional bright one down on his hip. He looked completely debauched, and was absolutely gorgeous. Loudmouth told him so.

Rabble blushed and looked down, soft smile on his lips. Loudmouth couldn’t help but give him a soft kiss. 

“Glad to know you liked that,”

Rabble’s shy smile turned bright, “Do you think the others will like it?”

“Yeah, I think they will.” There is no way they wouldn’t appreciate Rabble being marked as theirs, for everyone else to see. Maybe next time he would get them to join in. 


End file.
